L'Amour Que Tu Me Portes Ne Me Sauvera Pas
by Lilli Rose
Summary: je t'aime, toi aussi.Mais le bonheur ne dure pas: aujourd'hui nos chemins se séparent ici. Ne me suis pas mais ne m'oublie pas. résumé trop pourri. amateur d'histoire qui se termine mal...par ici! c'est la crise.... k en raison du thème abordé.


Encore une fic qui ne fera qu'un chapitre. Si elle vous plait, je peux faire une fin alternative. Je préviens immédiatement âme sensible s'abstenir. J'étais pas très joyeuse quand j'ai écrit ça. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas SAUF Boule de Suif (inspiré de mon chat) et Harvey que je suis sûre que certaine(s) comprendront. Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas vos mouchoirs.

Ps : en **gras, **ce sont les personnages qui parlent.

Ps2 : si je parle de mouchoirs, c'est qu'n écrivant cette histoire, je me suis mise à pleurer. Soit c'est moi qui suis trop sensible soit….

Ps3 : en même temps, écouter une chanson triste (Alone de The Gathering) en même temps, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux mais au moins quand je veux écrire un truc triste c'est une solution qui marche assez bien.

Pardon, je suis trop bavarde….bonne lecture !!

Il s'est levé bien avant lui. Il fait encore nuit. Il sort sur le balcon, en tee-shirt et en caleçon, après avoir ouvert la porte-fenêtre. L'air est frais et fini de le réveiller. Il n'est que quatre heures. La ville dort encore, indifférente au jeune garçon qui l'observe, accoudé au balcon. Il n'est pas si grand, a la taille fine, ses prunelles d'or balaie la cité d'un regard triste, ses cheveux blonds volant dans la brise.

Il contemple la pleine lune avec nostalgie. Il la dévore du regard. Il a froid mais refuse de retourner à l'intérieur. Il apprécie regarder la ville assoupie. Cette ville ingrate. Parfois, il aimerait bien courir loin de Central, loin de cette ville qui le garde en ses entrailles. Mais il est trop épuisé. Il le cache mais il est éreinté. En plus, la douleur est là, tapie au fond de lui, insidieuse et sourde.

Il ment, il ment tout le temps. On lui demande si ça va, oui, tout va bien. Rassurez-vous, il va très bien. Pourquoi ment-il ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter son entourage, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu' « il » le sache. Il le saura bien assez tôt…

Il entend du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se retourne mais ne voit rien. Un miaulement se fait entendre. Il baisse les yeux et aperçoit un petit chat aux poils noirs et longs. Le jeune garçon esquisse un pâle sourire et prend le chat dans ses bras. Celui-ci se met alors à ronronner. Au départ, ils avaient choisit Le Chat comme premier nom, puis Le Noiraud et enfin Boule de Suif.

Un bruit de pas le fait à nouveau se retourner. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage blême, éclairé par la lune. Un homme, brun, le visage encore endormi, s'est rapproché de lui.

**Désolé Roy**, fait le plus jeune, **je t'ai réveillé** ?

**Non. C'est le fait de ne plus te sentir près de moi qui m'a réveillé**, répond le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

Il est tout près maintenant. Doucement, il enlace le blond et pose sa tête au creux de son cou. L'adolescent frissonne en sentant son souffle sur gorge.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ed ?**

**Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir mais c'est rien ne t'en fais pas.**

**M'inquiète pas**, grommèle le dénommé Roy dans le cou du plus jeune. **Aller, viens tu vas attraper la mort.**

Edward se laisse tirer à l'intérieur de la maison et entrainer vers le lit. Comme un pantin. A peine couché, il s'endort dans les bras du plus vieux.

*

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain, Mustang n'est plus là, sans doute parti travailler. Ed, lui, a arrêté de travailler dans l'armée…pour le moment du moins. Après, on verra. Après cinq ans de quête acharnée, il a retrouvé ses membres et son frère a récupéré la totalité de son corps. Maintenant, il a décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos. Son frère et Roy l'ont un peu obligé.

Al est à Rezembool, avec Winry et Mamie Pinako. Il a aussi entendu dire que Hohenheim y était aussi, mais Ed est resté en froid avec lui. Généralement, quand il appelle, c'est Mustang qui décroche. Ce sujet, extrêmement sensible chez Edward, provoque assez souvent une dispute dans le couple. Qui dure, heureusement pas bien longtemps.

Boule de Suif vient rejoindre Ed dans le grand lit. Il patoune la couette un moment, s'installe et commence sa toilette. Quand celle-ci est terminée, il se roule en boule et soupire de bien-être. Machinalement, Ed se met à le caresser. Il repense à sa rencontre avec Mustang, à leur premier baiser, à leur première nuit ensemble. En y repensant, tout lui paraissait irréel. Edward s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il venait de rendre son corps à son frère et ils avaient décidé de fêter ça. Ed et son père s'étaient pris la tête et le jeune garçon, sur un coup de tête, était parti. C'est Mustang qui avait retrouvé le blond, en pleurs. Aimablement, le brun s'était proposé pour le ramener. Le blond avait refusé de retourner chez lui voir son père alors Mustang l'avait ramené à son appartement. Étaient-ils un peu alcoolisés ? Sûrement. Le brun, pris d'une étrange pulsion, avait embrassé l'adolescent. S'attendant à être repoussé, insulté voire même frapper, fut surpris de sentir le blond lui répondre. Edward avait trouvé cette nuit très courte…

Cela fait maintenant six mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Jamais Ed n'a été aussi heureux.

Edward soupire et se lève. Il est le seul, Boule de Suif ne daigne même pas ouvrir les yeux.

*

_Un mois plus tard._

Roy semble travailler. En réalité, il réfléchit. Il pense à Ed, à son sourire, si sincère aujourd'hui. Il préfère éviter de penser à son corps parfait malgré les nombreuses cicatrices, seules témoins de son passé. Son passé, Ed n'en parle jamais. Il a fait des erreurs, il le sait mais il se tait. Ne pas remuer les souvenirs trop enfouis et qui font mal à dévoiler. Parfois, il vaut mieux se taire. Pourtant, malgré son sourire, Mustang a l'impression qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Il le trouve épuisé. Cependant, Ed ne travaille pas. Il essaye de ne pas le montrer mais Roy voit bien les cernes qui se creusent alors que le brun, dans ses rares cas d'insomnies, perçoit parfaitement qu'Ed dort profondément. Avec angoisse, Roy songe qu'Ed est peut-être malade.

Mustang se remet à travailler.

*

Lorsque mustang est rentré, plus tôt ce jour-là, il trouve son blondinet en plein ménage. Cela fait sourire de le voir s'énerver soit sur les vitres, soit sur le chat qui entre et qui sort, et qui, selon Ed, « dégueulasse » la maison. Le blond ne l'a pas vu. Mustang s'approche à pas de loup et l'enlace par derrière. Ed sursaute brutalement. Le brun, sans le lâcher, dépose un baiser au creux de son cou puis murmure à l'oreille d'un Ed qui s'abandonne à lui :

**Ed, faut qu'on parle…**

Ed sent brutalement une boule se former dans son estomac.

**Je te trouve fatigué en ce moment, je me trompe ?**

Ed se retourne vers lui, la boule s'est légèrement desserrée.

**Tu trouves que je suis fatigué ? **s'étonne Ed.

**Oui**, fait Mustang en passant ses doigts sur les cernes du blond avant de descendre sur ses joues. **Tu dors bien Ed.**

Ce n'est pas une question, Ed le sait. Ça ne sert à rien de mentir. Il acquiesce en silence. Mustang soupire et s'éloigne un peu de lui.

**Ed…**

Le blond lève la tête vers lui.

**Va voir le médecin.**

Mais Ed secoue la tête : il n'ira pas.

**Je t'en pris Ed !**

**Non, Roy, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.**

Mustang ne dit rien mais on voit bien que la réaction de son compagnon l'énerve. Il ne le comprend pas. Finalement, il reprend, s'efforçant d'avoir un ton calme et dégagé.

**Pourquoi Ed ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux que le médecin fasse ?**

**Découvrir pourquoi tu es autant fatigué**, répond Mustang perdant un peu de son calme car il a la désagréable impression que la conversation tourne en rond.

**Tout ce qui me fera ce sera des examens qui m'épuiseront davantage et ne serviront à rien.**

**Et pourquoi ça ?**

**Parce qu'il n'y a rien.**

**Ed_** le ton devient presque suppliant.

**Non, Roy ! Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Ed, si ! ça l'est ! Pour moi en tout cas. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller ! Fait ça pour moi !**

…_ Ed lui jette un drôle du regard.

**Quoi ?!**

**C'est du chantage…**

**Ed, le prends pas comme ça !**

**Et je dois le prendre comment alors ?!**

**Je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi !**

**Arrête ! On dirait mon père,** fait Ed d'une voix cinglante.

La patience de Mustang craque. La dispute devient de plus en plus violente, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Au paroxysme de l'altercation, Ed balance un vase à terre. Il n'est pas joli, au contraire c'est une urne plutôt banale mais la gifle part quand même. L'adolescent tombe à terre. Il reste assis, une main sur la joue. Mustang se rend brutalement compte de son geste.

**Ed…Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas faire ça…Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…**

Le brun s'approche du jeune garçon au sol mais celui-ci se relève et s'éloigne. Il ne daigne pas lever les yeux mais Mustang devine qu'il pleure. Les larmes coulent en silence sur son visage pâle et fatigué. Il marche tel un zombie, se souciant peu des morceaux de verres qui trainent à terre. Il se coupe et laisse un fin filet de sang sur le sol en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Mustang veut le retenir mais Ed échappe. Le blond veut ouvrir la porte mais cette fois, le brun réagit avant lui et il la referme brutalement. Ed a le regard fixe. Le comportement de Mustang l'inquiète mais il ne le montre pas.

**Tu comptes aller où, Ed ?**

**Je l'ignore**, chuchote le concerné.

Mustang le plaque violemment contre le mur.

**Tu l'ignores**, murmure t-il.

**Mustang, lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal,** fait Ed d'un ton glacé.

Le brun tilt. Quand Edward l'appelle ainsi, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Mais l'alchimiste ne cèdera pas. Alors il ne lâche pas le blond. Il l'aime et ne veut pas le restent un long moment sans bouger. Les larmes se sont remises à couler sur les joues du plus jeune ; il a un peu honte mais n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Mustang se rend alors compte qu'il lui tient les poignets un peu trop fortement pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de se débattre. Il les relâche et essuie les larmes qui glissent sur ses joues.

**Excuse-moi…**Il se presse contre lui, pose sa tête sur la tête blonde. **Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger…**

Le blond ne répond rien, il s'effondre aux pieds de son amant. Celui-ci s'agenouille à ses côtés et le serre à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Il le sent mouiller peu à peu sa chemise mais il continue à le bercer. Peu de temps après, il sent qu'Ed s'est détendu et qu'il s'est endormi. Le brun le soulève, doucement, et l'emmène dans leur chambre où il le couche. Allongé à ses côtés, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

*

Ed a finalement accepté d'aller voir le médecin. Roy, ayant une réunion très urgente, n'a pas pu l'accompagner. Le premier médecin est gentil, accueillant et souriant. Il l'examine, faisant fi des bleus qu'il aperçoit sur sa joue et autour de ses poignets. Le médecin se renseigne sur les activités du blondinet. Alors Ed se met à lui parler de l'alchimie. Le docteur réfléchit un court instant puis appelle quelqu'un. La conversation ne dure pas longtemps. Il raccroche et explique à Ed qu'il a appelé un confrère qui s'y connait énormément en alchimie. Il lui conseille fortement d'aller le voir, que lui peut faire quelque chose pour lui

Ed obéit.

Le cabinet du second guérisseur n'est pas très grand et est rempli des bouquins sur la médecine, sur les plantes médicinales mais aussi sur l'alchimie. C'est un vieil homme chaleureux qui l'accueille. Il est très amical mais voit rapidement si on lui ment ou pas. Avant de l'examiner, il lui pose pleins de questions notamment sur son alchimie et quelle utilisation il en fait. Ed lui raconte tout. A la fin du récit, le médecin a pris un air grave mais il ne dit rien. Il l'ausculte en silence.

**Tu as souvent mal aux poumons ?**

Le blond acquiesce mais ajoute que ça a commencé récemment. Le vieil homme se lève et va ouvrir un livre dont Ed n'arrive pas à lire le titre. Enfin, l'homme s'absente quelques minutes et revient avec une bassine, des serviettes et un mouchoir. Il vient vers le jeune homme, lui demande de s'allonger : il a quelque chose à vérifier.

Ed obéit.

Le vieil homme commence par appuyer sur les tempes de son patient avant de descendre sur la gorge. Il passe aux épaules puis aux poumons. Alors qu'il exerce une pression dessus, il sent le jeune garçon se crisper.

**Dis-moi si tu as mal.**

Il appuie un peu plus fort et Edward sent un liquide lui remonter dans la gorge jusque dans la bouche, le faisant tousser. Le médecin lui tend un mouchoir et le blond essuie le sang qui s'écoule de sa bouche. Le docteur continue son auscultation. Ed commence à avoir peur. Les résultats sont les mêmes lorsque l'on appuie sur son foie et la douleur est intolérable quand on exerce une pression sur ses reins.

**Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir, jeune homme,** fait le médecin en s'installant derrière son bureau tandis qu'Ed se rhabille**. Vous êtes fatigué, vous commencez à avoir de la fièvre et sans conteste, votre corps est en train de vous lâcher…C'est l'alchimie qui est responsable de tout çà. Vous êtes allé bien au-dessus de ce qu'un homme, aussi doué soit-il, peut faire.**

Ed ne dit rien, il préfère attendre la suite. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre mais il se doute de ce que le médecin veut dire. D'un côté, il ne veut pas l'entendre.

**Vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous êtes allé bien au-dessus de vos capacités ?**

Le garçon fait non de la tête. Comment peut-il le savoir ?

**Je suis désolé**, jeune homme**. Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**Dix-sept**, murmure le blond.

**C'est bien jeune**, chuchote le docteur pour lui-même. **Malheureusement, vous vous en êtes rendu compte, la vie est faite ainsi, injuste jusqu'au bout. Je vais tenter de vous prescrire des médicaments qui pourront rallonger votre vie de quelques années, du moins je l'espère. Mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles. Tout dépend du stade où vous en êtes.**

…

Ed se lève, vide. Ses jambes cèdent brutalement et le médecin se rue sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se faire mal. Il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Le blond se sent souffreteux, et d'une voix affaiblie, il demande au vieil homme de lui passer la bassine. Sa tête tourne et il a la nausée. Le docteur obéit et la lui tend. Il reste près de lui quand, après au haut-le-corps plus fort que les autres, il se met à vomir. Le guérisseur, qui tient ses longs cheveux blonds pour les empêcher de trainer dans la bassine, s'aperçoit que son patient ne vomit pas, il crache du sang. Il sent aussi le blond se crisper contre lui et sa température semble augmenter très rapidement. Trop rapidement. La crise s'arrête au bout de cinq minutes. Le vieil homme reprend doucement la bassine des mains du blond qui semble pétrifié et lui tend un mouchoir.

**Ça va mon garçon ?**

**J'ai mal…,** murmure le garçon.

Cela n'étonne guère l'homme. Il lui ordonne de rester assis et déchire l'ordonnance qu'il vient d'écrire. Il la jette et en écrit une autre. Après deux minutes de silence ; seulement troublé par la toux d'Edward, le médecin lui tend une nouvelle ordonnance. Il lui explique que les médicaments qu'il lui prescrit servent à calmer la douleur et à stopper ses crises. Mais…

**Après cette crise, tu te rends compte que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps.**

**Combien de temps vous me donner ?**

**Encore un mois. Mais sache que ça peut être plus comme ça peut être moins.**

*

Edward a décidé de ne rien dire. Il pense le dire le moment venu. Il s'est pourtant juré de ne plus fuir mais là, il n'a pas le courage nécessaire. Lui-même, il ne se rend pas compte de cette phrase qui lui trotte dans la tête : tu vas mourir. Alors, il cache son état à tout le monde, ce n'est pas si évident. Heureusement, pour lui du moins, Mustang travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Les crises prennent Ed sans raison ou alors quand il fait un effort beaucoup trop violent comme l'alchimie. Son corps ne le supporte plus du tout. Mustang ne soupçonne rien. Ed ne montre rien. Ed est un bon comédien.

Mais quand Ed est seul, il n'est plus le même. Il n'est qu'un corps fatigué. La seule chose qui le fait tenir c'est Roy. Ed se hait de lui mentir mais il n'arrive pas à lui avouer. Parfois, il lui reprocherait de ne pas le deviner. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliquer. Ed ne râle plus, mais Mustang pense que celui-ci s'est assagi.

*

Trois semaines sont passées. Rapidement, trop rapidement pour Ed. Aujourd'hui, il a été affreusement malade. Il se doute qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Même ses médicaments ne font plus effet. Et encore aujourd'hui, Ed ne s'est pas ménagé malgré ses cinq crises qui l'ont épuisé. Il se rend bien compte qu'elles sont de plus en plus sérieuses. En fin de journée, il s'est même mis à convulser. La fièvre est omniprésente mais il le cache. Il ne peut presque plus rien avaler mais il se force au risque de vomir.

Edward a eut son frère au téléphone. Il va bien. Winry et lui sortent ensembles mais ça, Ed s'y attendait. Il est heureux pour eux. La chose qui l'a mis mal à l'aise, c'est la demande d'Al : il veut, et Winry est d'accord, qu'Ed soit le parrain de l'enfant qu'ils auront plus tard. Ed a accepté, la gorge serrée. Son père a voulu lui parler, mais une fois encore, Ed a refusé. Cette fois-ci, Hohenheim s'est accroché. Il a frappé chez Mustang. Ed a ouvert puis, apercevant son père, il a refermé la porte. Son père s'est interposé et est entré. Ils se sont engueulés mais Ed a été pris d'une quinte de toux. C'est son père qui l'a aidé à se calmer. Ed s'est tenu tranquille, et Hohenheim en a profité pour s'excuser. Son garçon l'a écouté s'expliquer et se justifier. Et à son grand étonnement, Ed a accepté ses excuses.

Hohenheim a fini par repartir, laissant Ed seul. Et Mustang est rentré. Rentré en coup de vent. Il a une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle a annoncées à Ed. Il part en mission, dès demain. Pour deux semaines. Mais si la mission réussit_ Ed voit Mustang jubiler_ il sera muté…Général !! Ed n'a même pas le temps de répondre que Mustang l'embrasse.

Ed pense que jamais il n'a été aussi comblé par cette nuit qu'il pense être la dernière avec Roy.

Roy s'est levé tôt ce matin. Il doit partir de bonne heure. Il voudrait réveiller Ed, nu à ses côtés, mais il se contente d'admirer sa beauté et sa tranquillité quand il dort. Il est un peu pâle mais c'est habituel. Ed est toujours très pâle. Il continue de le regarder en lui caressant les cheveux. Qui sait s'il reviendra ? Lui en est sûr. Une fois général, il sera tranquille. Et ils vivront heureux. Il se penche et embrasse Ed sur le front. Intrigué, il pose sa main dessus. Il est chaud. Il regarde l'heure. Quatre heures. Il ne va pas le réveiller mais il va lui laisser un mot. Ed lui a dit qu'il partirait à Rezembool. Cela le rassure. Il se lève, se prépare et s'en va sans oublier le petit mot pour Ed. Il va lui manquer.

*

Ed a menti à Roy et ça le rend malade.

Ed s'est réveillé ce matin, seul dans l'immense lit vide. En voyant çà, il s'est mis à sangloter. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils risquaient de ne pas se revoir. Ed rage contre lui-même et contre sa lâcheté. Il hurle sa colère, se lève et d'un violent coup de poing, il explose le miroir de la salle de bain. Il crie à nouveau et se met à frapper le mur carrelé de la douche. Il se brise les jointures de la main droite, la plus fragile, mais il s'en fout. Il continue. La douche, qu'il a allumée, fait pleuvoir l'eau dans laquelle se perd ses larmes. Elle trempe son tee-shirt et son caleçon (il s'est habillé), elle lave le sang de ses mains et du mur. Après un dernier coup qui finit de lui meurtrir la main, ses jambes cèdent et il s'effondre au sol. Il reste allongé, ne tente pas de se relever. Il n'en a pas envie. Allongé à même le sol, la douche continue à le laver de ses erreurs. Les sanglots obstruent sa voix. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il veut rester avec Roy, partager sa vie, ses joies et ses peines, avec lui.

Pourquoi lui ?! Au moment où il peut vivre, heureux et tranquille, sans problèmes…Les sanglots se renforcent. Il s'étouffe à moitié et se met à tousser. À nouveau, il sent ce goût métallique si reconnaissable. Il ouvre les yeux et à travers ses larmes, il distingue l'eau rougeâtre disparaitre. Il tousse à nouveau. Le sang s'écoule de sa bouche et de son nez. Il laisse, il sait que ça passera. Une violente douleur lui vrille dans la poitrine mais il serre les dents. Elle se diffuse dans le reste de son corps puis à nouveau dans ses poumons. Aujourd'hui, il ne résiste pas, la douleur est trop insupportable. Il gémit et se cambre ; les sanglots reprennent. Il a presque envie d'en finir. Il ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience, lui qui le veut.

Enfin, la douleur s'estompe mais elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle est encore là, qu'elle attend son heure, au plus profond de son être. Ed se lève, chancèle, se rattrape et vomit. Le sang est noir. Il s'appuie contre le mur et respire profondément pour retrouver son souffle : il le sait, il ne tiendra pas deux semaines.

*

Cela fait une semaine que Mustang est parti. Ed résiste tant bien que mal. Il veut lui dire adieu, le revoir une dernière fois. Il ne sort plus, il n'en a pas la force. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, il se sent bien. Alors il sort, et il fait deux trois courses. La brise de printemps apaise ses joues brûlantes. Mais il ne souffre pas. En chemin, il croise le vieux médecin, qu'il salue. Le docteur s'enquiert de sa santé. Ed reste vague mais le vieil homme comprend qu'Ed ne va pas bien et qu'il a peur. Il n'insiste pas. Ils flânent dans l'immense ville. Brutalement, Ed se sent mal. La terreur l'asseye. Il ferme les yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Il tombe à genoux. Le goût revient et il sent la douleur remuer en lui. Elle le dégoûte, elle est abjecte, elle se sert de sa peur, de son désespoir pour s'accroitre. Il a un haut-le-cœur, et vomit un mélange de bile et de sang noirâtre. Le médecin pose sa sur le dos du jeune garçon en signe de réconfort. Il lui conseille de rentrer, mais Ed refuse. Il baragouine un truc inaudible. Le vieil homme le regarde, interrogateur.

**-…Voir Mustang**, murmure le jeune garçon.

Mais le médecin refuse qu'il voyage, il ne survivrait pas. Le blond éclate en sanglots et le docteur le ramène chez lui. Il le couche et le surveille. Son état se dégrade, sa respiration devient stertoreuse, rauque et une toux grasse li déchire les bronches, apportant son flot de sang. Le vieil homme voit bien qu'il souffre mais il ne dit rien, il voit bien qu'il est épuisé mais il lutte. Il lutte contre le sommeil avec l'immense terreur de ne pas revoir Roy. Mais il ne peut lutter éternellement et il finit par s'endormir. Sa respiration se fait un peu irrégulière mais elle est profonde et calme.

Le lendemain, le médecin essaye de joindre Mustang mais on ne veut pas lui donner le numéro de téléphone. La voix tonitruante du vieil homme retenti dans toute la base et il se retrouve en garde à vue pour tapage diurne.

*

Mustang appelle à Rezembool. Tout le monde va bien mais c'est la consternation quand il apprend qu'Ed n'est pas là. Il appelle chez lui mais personne ne répond. Inquiet, il appelle Hugues. Celui-ci sent que son ami est soucieux et il propose de passer jeter un œil. Mustang accepte, soulagé. Un mauvais pressentiment se répand en lui comme un poison.

Il a peur, très peur.

Hugues passe voir Havoc, qui interroge un vieillard. Il lui raconte qu'il a eut Mustang et que celui-ci est inquiet de ne pas arriver à joindre Edward alors il passe voir ce que le blond trafique. Le vieux tilt.

**Edward ? Vous avez bien dit Edward ?**

Hugues acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Le médecin se présente : il soigne l'adolescent. Le brun est pris d'un mauvais présage. Il rajoute qu'il veut le téléphone de ce Mustang. L'homme aux lunettes l'interroge sur cette demande ; le docteur lui explique tout.

**Allez voir si Ed va bien, je préviens Mustang !**

Malgré son âge, le vieil homme saute prestement sur ses pieds et s'en va rapidement sous le regard ahuri d' Havoc, tandis qu'Hugues appelle la base d'East City.

*

Mustang observe l'arrestation des trois hommes recherchés. Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Mais Mustang a la tête ailleurs, inquiet par le silence radio d'Ed. Il voit un homme courir vers lui. C'est un soldat, il le prévient que quelqu'un au téléphone souhaite lui parler. Le brun sourit intérieurement. Sacré Ed, il lui a fait de belles frayeurs. Il prend le combiné au comble de l'excitation : il a un truc important à lui dire. Il va être promu général. Prochaine étape : généralissime !

**Allô ?**

C'est Hugues qui répond. Mustang est déçu mais quelque chose détourne son attention : la voix de Hugues. Il sent un pincement au cœur : il s'est passé quelque chose, il en est sûr. Jusqu'au moment où Hugues lui balance ces mots :

**Roy, tu savais qu'Ed était malade ?**

Mustang a l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Tout est devenu noir autour de lui. Il demande des précisions à son ami mais celui-ci ignore les détails. La seule chose qu'il sache est qu'il doit rentrer d'urgence à Central. Roy ne veut pas comprendre, refuse que son cerveau enregistre cette information mais il annonce à Hugues qu'il arrive d'ici….deux jours…

Son ami lui demande tout bas de se presser. Mustang le sent, on lui cache des choses.

*

Mustang est arrivé, ce matin. C'est Hugues qui l'attend. Ils ne se disent rien. Ils montent en voiture et Hugues se met à tout lui raconter, du moins ce qu'il sait. Mustang se rend compte malgré la douleur et le chagrin qui le submergent que dire tout ça soulage Maes.

Le médecin a trouvé Ed inconscient dans le salon et l'a amené à l'hôpital. Il s'est réveillé hier soir. Mustang demande à Hugues comment il va mais celui-ci l'ignore. Ils arrivent enfin à la clinique. Hugues sent que Roy est pressé, pressé et inquiet.

Mustang est entré dans la chambre de son blondinet. Celle-ci est plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les bips de la machine trouble le silence, montrant un cœur faible et irrégulier. Mustang s'approche du lit. Edward, livide, enlève son masque et sourit. D'un sourire faible mais heureux. Roy s'assoit sur le lit, à ses côtés, et lui prend la main.

Ed n'essaie pas de se redresser, il sait qu'il n'en a pas la force. Il tousse et crache un peu. Il prend un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et essuie le sang qui s'écoule de son nez et de sa bouche. Roy reste hébété devant le mouchoir, tâché de sang noirâtre. Ed repose le mouchoir et remet son masque. Mais il est obligé de l'enlever à nouveau : il ne peut s'empêcher de tousser. Un infirmier est obligé de lui donner une bassine et demande à Mustang de sortir. Celui-ci refuse, l'infirmier n'insiste pas. Le brun aide Ed à se relever et le serre contre lui, tandis que le blond se met à vomir. Il sent contre lui le jeune homme hoqueter, tousser et cette fièvre qui le consume et qui l'épuise.

Mustang a un instant d'angoisse. Il a cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Finalement, Ed se calme mais il reste contre Roy, la tête posée contre le torse du brun. Mustang ne dit rien ; il caresse les cheveux les cheveux du malade. Ed ne parle pas non plus, il sanglote en silence, les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, il ne peut les retenir. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir. Roy le repose doucement dans son lit et sort de la chambre. Il voit un vieil homme et Hugues qui sont en grande conversation et il les rejoint. Il apprend rapidement que c'est le médecin d'Ed. Celui-ci lui explique alors de quoi le jeune garçon souffre.

**Edward a beaucoup trop utilisé l'alchimie, son corps n'a pas supporté. Il lui en a trop demandé. Son organisme est à bout. Il n'aurait pas dû puiser dans ses réserves. Il ne va pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à lui et lui tient à vous, que la vie est injuste. Ed ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi mais c'est la vie.**

Hugues, le visage grave, et le vieux médecin posent chacun une main sur les chaque épaule du brun. Cette fois, c'est lui qui craque. A travers ses larmes, il réussit à demander une seul chose, presque incompréhensible à travers ses sanglots.

**Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, n'importe quoi, je sais pas moi…**

Sa voix meurt. Le docteur hoche négativement la tête. Bien sûr, il peut aider Ed. Mais il n'est pas sûr que Mustang adhère à cette idée. Même à lui, elle le répugne. Mustang, dans un geste de profond désespoir se met à frapper le mur. Il ne pense plus à rien, sauf à son amant qui meurt. Il se hait de n'avoir rien remarquer, de n'avoir pu empêcher ça. Ce n'est pas Ed qui devrait être sur ce lit mais lui. C'est Hugues qui l'empêche de se faire encore plus de mal, qui le réconforte.

Mustang a l'impression que cette journée fut immensément longue mais aussi beaucoup trop courte, avec un arrière goût amer, le goût de la défaite. Roy ne prie pas, il ne croit pas en Dieu. Il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Toute la famille est passée.

L'état d'Ed s'est encore dégradé. Il passe son temps à cracher du sang et la douleur est devenue insupportable malgré les antidouleurs. Roy ne le supporte plus de le voir dans cet état. Il ne supporte plus de le voir se débattre, de le voir se faire attacher pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Le soir est arrivé. Le jeune garçon est plus calme, malgré sa poitrine qui se soulève difficilement. Mustang est seul. Les autres sont partis se reposer et manger un morceau même si le cœur n'y est pas. Lui en est incapable.

Ed n'est plus vraiment conscient, il le sent. Mustang se doute qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Il se remet doucement à sangloter et soulève le blond. Il le garde contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'on lui enlève. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de ne penser à rien. Il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller.

**Roy…**

Une voix le tire de ses pensées. C'est Ed qui a ouvert les yeux. Son visage, blême et amaigri, ne montre rien.

**Aide-moi, s'il te plait….**

Le cœur de Mustang se serre, l'empêche de parler. Il ne peut pas faire ça.

**- je peux pas, Ed, je peux pas !** s'écrit-il en serrant un peu plus son amant contre lui.

- si tu peux…

Ed sourit et lui caresse le visage pour en chasser les larmes.

**S'il te plait…**

**Non Ed !!**

**Roy…Je t'en supplie…J'ai mal…Je ne veux plus souffrir…**

…**.**

**Roy, fais ça pour moi…**

Roy ne dit rien. Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur son visage pâle. Mais il accepte. Il se lève et va trouver le vieux médecin. Celui-ci est assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente vide. Il réfléchit. C'est un Mustang désespéré qui s'effondre sur une chaise près de lui.

**Il veut…de l'aide**, murmure t-il d'une voix brisée. **Il veut qu'on l'aide,** répète t-il. **Juste arrêter de souffrir.**

Le médecin ne dit rien mais il écoute le jeune homme à ses côtés.

**Je ne peux pas faire ça…**

**Venez avec moi, Roy. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle ainsi ? Bien, suivez-moi. Vous n'allez pas le laisser partir seul, non ?**

Mustang suit le docteur qui entre dans la chambre noire qui sent le sang, la transpiration, la douleur, le désespoir et la mort. Le vieil homme s'entretient un instant avec le malade, à voix basse. Puis il fait signe à Roy de se rapprocher. Celui-ci obéit.

**Bien. Nous voilà arrivés à la fin du voyage. Ici, un autre va commencer. Je vais lui injecter le produit et il partira, tranquillement. Restez avec lui, je doute qu'il veuille être seul.**

Mustang ne rajoute rien, il se tait. Il voudrait lui hurler de ne pas faire ça, qu'il trouvera une solution mais il reste muet. Le médecin plante la seringue dans la perfusion mais n'appuie pas. Il regarde Ed. Qui hoche doucement la tête.

Doucement, il appuie sur le piston. Roy sent à nouveau le chagrin et le désespoir qui l'oppresse. Le vieil dit adieu au jeune garçon et s'en va. Mustang s'approche lentement du lit. Il se couche près d'Ed et se serre contre lui. Il lui murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

**Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Ed ? Pourquoi ?**

**Je n'en pouvais plus. Au moins je pars quand je le désire…**

**Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser…**

…

**Ed ?** fait une voix morte d'inquiétude.

**Oui ?**

**Tu ne disais plus rien…**

**Je réfléchissais…J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rassembler mes esprits.**

…

**Promets-moi une chose, Roy…S'il te plait.**

**Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**Vis !**

**Comment ça ?**

**S'il te plait…Ne me suis pas.**

…

Mustang le sent se tendre à ses côtés. Mustang le serre un peu plus contre lui, se perd dans ses cheveux qui semblent blanc sous le reflet de la lune qui traverse la fenêtre.

**Ne me laisse pas seul…**

Personne ne lui répond. Il sent encore le cœur d'Ed battre, tout doucement. Tout doucement, il s'éteint.

**Au revoir…Roy…**

**Adieu, Edo. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi…**

**Excuse-moi ! excuse-moi, de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour toi ! Je pensais qu'à ma carrière !!**

Il voir Ed esquisser un minuscule sourire. C'est lui qui se serre contre le brun. Il serre les dents. Il n'a plus peur. En fait, il n'a plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il ne ressent plus rien. La douleur est partie. Du sang s'écoule de son nez et de sa bouche mais il ne l'essuie pas. Il est parti. Doucement. Son cœur ne bat plus. Mustang reste contre lui. Il n'a pas promit à Ed mais il ne le suivra pas.

Dehors, une pluie fine s'est mise à tomber.

*

_Trois ans plus tard :_

Mustang et le médecin ont été inculpés pour avoir « tué » Ed. Eux sont persuadés du contraire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Roy est sorti aujourd'hui. La première chose qu'il est allé faire a été d'aller acheter des fleurs. Puis, il s'est rendu sur la tombe d'Edward. Il est resté de marbre devant celle-ci même si son cœur s'est serré. Il s'est promit de ne pas craquer. Mais il craque quand même. Il reste une heure devant la tombe puis s'en va.

**Monsieur Mustang ?**

Il se retourne. Winry et Alphonse se tiennent devant lui. Ils ont grandis…

**Alphonse, Winry…Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. C'est la première fois depuis que…J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de…**

Il ne peut pas terminer sa phrase.

**Nous voulions vous voir justement, commence **Winry.

Elle tient un paquet dans ses bras, qui remue un peu. Elle lui tend et là, Mustang se rend compte de son erreur. Ce n'est pas un paquet, c'est un bébé.

**C'est notre fils. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien être son parrain** ? termine Al.

…**Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**Pourquoi ? Pour avoir rendu heureux mon frère ? Pour l'avoir aider à ne plus souffrir ?**

**Prenez-le**, fait la jeune blonde.

Mustang obéit. Il n'est pas très à l'aise. Le bébé remue à nouveau mais ne se réveille pas.

**-il s'appelle ?**

**- Harvey.**

**- eh bien Harvey, je vois que t'aime le lait !** Rit Mustang en soulevant le bambin.

Le petit ouvre les yeux et Mustang reste bouche bée. Deux orbes dorés l'observent, un trait d'intelligence dans le regard. Mustang sourit. Il se sent brutalement moins seul, moins triste. Il sait qu'il est près de lui.

Dans son cœur…


End file.
